The Holy Crusades
by Roger Callibros
Summary: Hextor decides that he's had enough of his half-brother, so he joins forces with other gods in an effort to oust his throne.


(Disclaimer: In this chapter, none of the names are my own creation. They are all owned by Wizards of the Coast.)

Hextor sat on his throne, deep in thought. His brother, famed Heironeous, was growing in power far beyond what Hextor thought any one god ever should, especially one as devoted to such a devoted cause as his noble half-brother was. And, in midst of his thought, and idea struck him rather suddenly. It was so brilliant in fact, it would work excellently.

Hextor mounted his chariot, led by nightmares that were so powerful they had been rumored to go through mountains, when the need was great enough. But, now they were steered towards Erythnul's palace.

When Hextor arrived, he stayed his steeds where they were, and was certain that none other could move them. He approached Erythnul, who was surprised to see him.

"Ah, greetings Hextor, half-brother of Heironeous. What brings you here to my palace today? Perhaps you come to battle with me, in which case I must warn you, I have not had the greatest of days today, so you would bear more brunt that usual."

"No, Erythnul, my request is not a battle between us, but rather a battle by us. I was in the midst of thought when it occurred to me that my half-brother, Heironeous, takes too much credit for things he deserves not the credit for. In light of this fact, he must be shown, as well as all the creatures on Kyrn, that we are mightier gods than he."

"So what is it, fearsome Hextor, that you are suggesting? Are you suggesting that we wage war on him high upon his plane, in his own home? Surely you jest. We cannot possibly hope to defeat him there. It has been tried, and we have failed."

"No, Erythnul, I am not suggesting that we bring the fight to him on his own plane. I am suggesting that we start a war on Kyrn, after enlisting the assistance of a few more of the deities that will be willing to aid us. Once we have more armies, we can destroy his establishments."

Erythnul smiled, for he was pleased by the thought of overthrowing Heironeous. "Your offer pleases me, Hextor. I will think it over. Perhaps Olidammara would help. The god of thieves would surely be of great assistance in such a crusade as yours."

Hextor nodded. "True enough, my friend. I will leave now, and find Olidammara at his palace, and try to enlist him in this war. Until we speak again." With that, Hextor turned and walked from Erythnul's palace, scheming his evil idea, and imagining what would be done with Heironeous' domain, once he had been weakened enough to be destroyed.

Meanwhile, the god of thieves sat in his own throne, quite amused. Two jesters were trying to entertain him more than the other one, however, both were doing horrible jobs, thus Olidammara was entertained.

Hextor interrupted the show. When the two saw him, they turned and fled as fast as their legs would take them, fearing that Hextor was there to cause trouble. The thought had also crossed Olidammara's mind.

"Greetings Hextor, Scourge of Battle. What brings you to my palace? I do hope you do not wish to cause trouble."

"No, Olidammara, this is not my aim. What I wished to speak with you about concerns my accursed half-brother, Heironeous, the Invincible."

"Really? And how, pray tell, does it concern him? I am dying to know."

"I was sitting in my throne this morning, pondering to myself, and it suddenly occurred to me that Heironeous has taken way too much of our pride. He claims himself the Lord God, but this is just not true. Something must be done about it. I have already spoken with Erythnul about this, and he and I both agree that the time has come for a crusade against him. We could use your thieves in our missions, Laughing Rogue. What say you?"

Olidammara reclined in his throne, studying Hextor, deep in thought. "Your proposition is an interesting one, to be sure, but riddle me this: what would happen, once he had been overthrown? Would you not make a first step towards his domain, in an attempt to take his glory? There would be no point to your crusade to change things if nothing would change."

"Ah, but under my rule, I _would _change things. For instance, our worshippers would all become much more militaristic. We could make the material plane quite the formidable force, if they were all united under me. Of course, you would be a general, as would Erythnul, Kord, and a few others, if they cooperated with me. Now what do you have to say?"

Olidammara stayed still a while longer, then finally shook his head. "I cannot. I apologize, but Heironeous is too good of a friend to me. I cannot betray him in such a way."

Hextor sighed, and nodded. "Very well, then," He said at last. "I shall go now, if this is your final decision, but be warned: I will return, and when I do, it will not be on such friendly grounds."

"There is no need for threats here, Hextor. If you have nothing further, I believe you probably should go. I bid you a good day."

With this, Hextor turned, and walked from Olidammara's palace. He had failed in swaying the king of thieves to his war. Hextor knew this would make things more complicated, especially if Olidammara chose to side with Heironeous in the upcoming war. He was sure that Heironeous would, once he knew of Hextor's plans, would attempt to recruit all the gods that he could, as well. And if that was what should happen, so be it. It just furthers the eventual finality, that Hextor was the true god among gods.


End file.
